


Dinner & A Movie

by Xandra73



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandra73/pseuds/Xandra73
Summary: Too short for a summary and I would say the title says it all.





	Dinner & A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my past works. I also have them on Fanfiction.net and LiveJournal, but this is definitely the nicer place to have my collection.  
> Publishing Date: September 12th, 2005

She looked a little bit nervous into the mirror of the white tiled bathroom. The bright light from the lamp above the mirror let her skin look almost like a ghost, her dark curly hair a sharp contrast on her pale white shoulders. One of her long curls kept stubbornly falling into her face, until she tugged it behind her ear. 

Butterflies she had felt all evening had started to raise again in her stomach and every flap of their wings felt like little lightning bolts, shooting through her body. 

'And I haven't even left the bathroom yet,' she thought amused, while putting on her bathrobe. 

Maybe Tony had been right, when he'd said sexual intercourse between co-workers wasn‘t a good idea. She had refused to believe him, when he told her that, a few days after the day the nuke went of. She had been spending weeks in working on trying to convince him. Dinner and a movie wouldn't hurt anyone, right? 

But what if it was the truth? Would this turn out to be a one night stand? Would it be more?

She didn't know.

And right now, she didn't care. 

She opened the door and stepped into the other room.

~~*~~

"Where have you been? I‘ve already started to worry that you might've changed your mind and fled out of the bathroom window," she heard amusement, mixed with a slight hint of relief in his voice. 

It was dark in the room, just lit by the city nightlife outside and the light streaming in from the bathroom behind her. Not exactly a romantic atmosphere. Candles would have been nice, but of course there were none. After turning off the lights, she closed the door behind her. 

"Don't worry," she said with a seductive smile on her face. "I don't have any second thoughts."

She looked at him, laying on the bed of the hotel room they had booked out of an impulse. If it had been to round up a perfect evening, or because of too much wine was something to be figured out the next day. Now she just wanted to be in the moment, leaving her usually so analytic mind behind in the bathroom she'd just left.

She reached for the cord of her bathrobe, slowly unfastening it. 

With satisfaction she saw how the smirk on his face was gone and he rose just ever so slightly to have a better look at her, his body rigid in anticipation. 

In one fluid motion she let the bathrobe fall to the floor, the street lights from outside casting a pattern of light and shadow on her skin.

She noticed with amusement how his eyes got bigger, as he openly admired her naked body. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered with a raw voice after a moment of silence. 

Without wasting another breath, she kneeled down on the soft bed, which creaked slightly from her shifting weight, and crawled toward the object of her desire. Slowly she pulled the blanket away, revealing his naked body. For a short moment, she took in the sight of his muscular body. Finally seeing for real, what she'd already fantasized about multiple times. The memory of grabbing his strong arms during their kiss, earlier tonight in front of the restaurant, rushed back into her mind.

Her gaze darted back to his eyes and especially his lips. The place she wanted to be right now. 

'Kiss me,' his eyes seemed to plead. Taking it as an invitation, she moved over to him, placing her hands on both sides of his body. Slowly she leaned down to him, opening her mouth just a bit, while her lips touched his like a feather. A hiss of impatience escaped his mouth, while he started to move up to get his kiss. Finally she leaned into him, pressing her lips onto his. Not wasting any time, his tongue asked for an invitation and she granted it, letting him explore the still new territory hungrily. His slight stubble was scratching softly against the skin of her face, while his hands were trying to find a hold in her hair and on her shoulder, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss even further. 

When she felt his arousal moving against her bare leg, she broke the kiss and looked at him again, panting hard. "Take me," she hissed fiercely. 

What was that look in his eyes? It wouldn‘t be him getting second thoughts now, wouldn‘t he?   
"Are you really sure about this?" he asked breathless. 

He just wanted to make sure. How sweet. A grin started to spread over her face. 

"Yes, I am, Jack. I have never been more sure in my life."

With those words, Michelle closed her eyes and leaned into another passionate kiss.

~~*~~

fin


End file.
